


Bless This House

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Housewarming, Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Mulder and Scully christen the unremarkable house and a miracle occurs.





	Bless This House

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: IWTB  
> A/N: For the xfficchallenges Fic Is Medicine Challenge, and to fill two prompts in my inbox: Baby #2 happens during IWTB, and house-finishing sex. I wanted it to be longer, but sometimes you just have to set something free.

They fumbled up the stairs, Mulder blundering against Scully like a ram in heat. All day, they'd been working on the house, adding drawer pulls to the last few cabinets, knocking together the last few pieces of furniture. Scully had set down the hammer. Mulder had set down the Allen wrench. Their eyes had met over the top of the media console and electricity had crackled.

Now they were crashing into their bedroom, with its wide bed and new sheets, tearing off each other's sweaty old clothes. He raked his teeth down the side of her neck, his big hands shaking as he tried to undo her bra. She reached behind her back to unhook it herself as he dipped his hands into the cups instead, lifting her breasts out as the bra fell away. She murmured encouragement as he pulled her nipple into his mouth. His cheekbone rasped at her cleavage. 

Together they fell onto the bed, her fingers working the button out of his jeans. When she couldn't push them down any further with her hands, she dragged her foot up his leg and shoved at the waistband until he could kick them off. Together, they reached for his cock. He rubbed himself between her folds until they were both gasping, and then he plunged into her. Her back arched, her hips rising to meet his. It didn't take long for either of them: she pushed her hand between them to caress her clit and he tugged at her nipples with his lips and in a few minutes, they were both moaning, noisy as hell for the first time in what felt like years. He collapsed against her and she lazily wrapped her arms around him, her damp fingers dragging up his spine. 

"I guess that's it," he said, out of breath.

"Mm," she agreed. "I think we officially live here."

"Good thing the mattress finally got delivered," he said. "A week late."

"We're going to have to make sure the post office knows where we live," she said. "Otherwise, we're going to miss a lot of packages."

"What's the surveillance state good for?" Mulder grumbled, tipping himself off of her. 

She rolled over onto her stomach. "I had a whole plan, but this was nice."

"Scully," he said, charmed. "If I'd known you had champagne on ice, I would have kept my pants on." 

She nudged him with her elbow. "It's not on ice. It's in the crisper."

"Makes sense." He nodded. "Champagne is a vegetable."

"I was going to run a bath," she said, ignoring him. "Light some candles. Lure you into the bathroom. Ride you until the bubbles went everywhere."

"We can still do all of that after dinner," he said. "I'll pretend to be surprised." He dragged her on top of him. "I won't have to pretend to be aroused."

"I never imagined living in a place like this," she mused. "But it's nice to get to live here with you."

"Yeah," he agreed. "We can be as loud as the hell we want."

She smirked. "That's just one benefit."

"Nude sunbathing?" he suggested.

She eyed him. "Don't push your luck. No nude sunbathing until you can guarantee me there's not a tick within five miles of this house. But I wouldn't be averse to a little cuddling on the porch."

"Al fresco," he murmured. "Why, Doctor Scully, you wild thing."

"I haven't had the chance to have a midlife crisis yet," she teased. "Outdoor sex is better than a red sports car."

"Maybe," he said, pretending dubiousness. "I'm happy with whatever, as long as I'm in the passenger seat." 

She patted his hip. "I don't trust anyone else to copilot my life, Mulder."

\+ + + +

A few weeks later, after days of sustained queasiness and a missed period, she sat in the bathroom with a pregnancy test. Positive. She would get it verified at the hospital, of course, but hope rose in her all the same, twined together with fear like two climbing vines blossoming in her soul. The light in Mulder's eyes when she got the reliable results from the hospital's test could have illuminated New York City. He picked her up and swung her around, burying his face in her neck. She cried with joy and thought their delight was probably visible from space. 

They turned the spare room into a nursery together, everything in shades of green and yellow. The baby would be born in the spring. Scully wanted something cheerful. Mulder spent hours shopping online as she worked at the hospital, comparing different gliders and bottles and swaddles. He combed through the children's section at the bookstore for the best baby books, and read as extensively on infants as he'd ever studied cryptids.

She was tired and nauseated and uncomfortable, but she was so happy. They were so happy together. It was everything she'd always wanted.

\+ + + +

The baby was born on the first day of April. "My little fool," Mulder crooned, holding her against his bare chest as Scully watched with weary, loving eyes. They named her Tessa, a name without a history in either of their families, and her middle name was Joy. She was perfect: ten fingers, ten toes, strawberry blonde curls, and no outward evidence of any kind of interference by any third party. She passed every newborn test with flying colors. Scully, despite her so-called geriatric pregnancy, had managed a second birth without too much difficulty. The epidural was, after all, somewhat more effective than whale songs at tempering the pain. After a few days, they all got to go home, to the nursery they'd so lovingly decorated and all of the supplies Mulder had so carefully organized. 

Scully gazed down at her daughter, sleeping in her crib, safe and unthreatened. She stroked her daughter's downy head with two fingertips. She could feel Tessa's heart beating through her fontanelle. Mulder had a hole in his head too. She could see him in Tessa's tightly-shut eyes and the shape of her face. 

"She's got the whole world to explore," Mulder whispered, his voice almost worshipful.

Scully leaned against him. "And she'll have us to show it to her."

"It's all I could have wanted," Mulder said. "I never knew."

"Sometimes you don't know until you know," Scully mused. Mulder kissed her brow.

"She's asleep," he said. "We should sleep."

She let him lead her by the hand back to their bedroom, where Tessa had been conceived, where this grand adventure had begun. He pulled the comforter back and helped her into bed, smoothing the blankets over her, and then settled in beside her. He slipped his arm carefully around her. 

And they lived happily ever after, she thought, yawning, at least for a while, and it was enough


End file.
